


When Richard met Anne's Father

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Anne and Richard: Inspired by Fairy Tales [19]
Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the movie "Meet the Parents", Ned asked Anne if his grandfather Richard Neville were mean to Richard like how Jack is mean to Greg in the movie. Anne told him the story of how she met Richard and Richard won the approval from her father, who disliked him initially.</p><p>Inspired by the fairy tale, "the Elves and the Shoemaker" and based on a prompt from annetheseamaiden and from ladysybil</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Richard met Anne's Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladysybil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysybil/gifts), [annetheseamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/gifts).



Richard went to a business trip, leaving Anne and Ned alone in the house.

It was a weekend and Anne decided to allow Ned to stay up late and they could watch a movie.

And the movie chosen for the night was: _Meet the Parents_.

In the film, Robert de Niro was quite a ruthless father-in-law to-be. Boy, was he hard on Ben Stiller's character, Greg (Gaylord) Focker. He treated Greg as if Greg were a national fugitive. Well, to be fair, he was a retired FBI agent.

"Mom," Ned spoke though Anne thought that he was already asleep.

"What is it?"

"Why is he so mean to him?"

"Who?"

"Jack," Ned pointed out. "He's picking on Greg. Why is he so mean to Greg?"

Anne had seen the sequel, _Meet the Fockers_ , where Jack was much meaner.

"Because he is Greg's potential father-in-law," Anne explained. "All father-in-laws are hard on their son-in-laws."

"Was Grandpa Richard hard on Dad?"

"At first," Anne replied. "But your Dad managed to change his mind."

"How?"

"Well..."

***

_10 years ago..._

"Anne, get off your phone!" Ann Beauchamp told her daughter. "Cis and her son will be here at any minute!"

"Just a second Mom," Anne mumbled. "I have to reply to this email."

She was still on her phone replying her emails when Cecily York arrived with her youngest son, Richard.

"Ann, this is my son Richard," Cecily York introduced.

Richard stood next to Cecily; yet he seemed to see right through Ann Beauchamp like his mind was elsewhere.

"I told you that's not going to happen," he suddenly spoke.

"I...I beg your pardon?" Ann Beauchamp was taken aback.

Cecily gave him a nag and Richard realized what has happened. He took his earpiece out and apologized. "Sorry I wasn't speaking to you." Then he put his earpiece back on and went, "The strategy is wrong. The manager is completely out of touch and sending the organization down in the wrong path. I am telling you now, once you get audited, you can end up in Federal prison for five years a minimum with fines..."

And Anne was still on her phone.

"Anne, put that away," Ann Beauchamp said to her daughter.

"Mom, I really need to get this assignment through," Anne explained while still on her chain of emails.

"Sorry," the two mothers, Cecily and Ann, apologized to each other for their kids' behavior.

"Richard is the strategy analyst in his company," Cecily York explained. "The company relied so much on him and they are giving him no break."

"Anne is finishing graduate school," Ann Beauchamp said. "She already has a job offer and she is finishing her capstone project."

And both Richard and Anne were still on the phone.

"What does Anne like?" Cecily asked.

"Anne is a fan of history and she like films based on comics," Ann Beauchamp said. "And Richard?"

"Richard likes music. In fact, he is in a band. His best friend Francis and him, they performed together in several concerts."

"Anne should be happy to hear that," Ann laughed. "And she writes short stories in her spare time."

"Richard would love that since he's an avid reader," Cecily said.

The two mothers went on and on about what their kids are like and laughed about how they could be a good match while Anne and Richard were on their own business. Finally, by the time they got off their phone, they found themselves alone.

"Hi," Richard greeted, a little awkwardly.

"Hi," Anne said. "Where did my mother go?"

But the two went on okay without their mothers. They did find each other likeable.

And they began to date.

***

_The next Christmas season_

"Richard! Anne is coming home!" Ann Beauchamp yelled as she heard the doorbell. "Here she is!"

She and Richard Neville went to open the door and found Anne with a guy - Richard.

"Hi," he greeted them.

Ann Beauchamp greeted him warmly and gave him a hug; but Richard Neville's face was stone cold.

"Let's go eat," Ann Beauchamp said, taking Richard by the hand. "I made your favorite. Anne told me."

The four sat and ate. Mostly, it was Anne and her mother did the speaking; Richard chimed in here and there. But Richard Neville was silent.

And he gave Richard quite a few hard stares.

"So how is your brother doing?" He asked suddenly.

"Which one?" Richard asked. "Ed or George?"

"Ed."

"He's doing well. He and Liz are ready for their third child."

"That's not what I'm asking," Richard Neville said. "What is he doing career-wise?"

"Oh that," Richard shrugged. "Helping out with Liz's family business I guess. He spent most of his time with his kids."

Richard Neville took a sip of wine after hearing that.

"And George? Is he with someone yet?"

"Not that I know of."

And Richard Neville spoke no more.

***

"Why are you like this towards Richard?" Ann Beauchamp asked her husband. "He's very nice to Anne."

"I can't believe you introduced him to Annie," Richard Neville said "He is Edward and George York's full blooded brother and birds of the same feathers. Ed York was my student and mentee and I wrote him a glowing recommendation. Do you know what I been through to help him secure that position? He never took it. Instead, he ran off and got married to a widowed mother with two sons from her previous marriage. Now he is home as Mr. Mom! And George, he broke Lizzie's heart! Now Annie is dating Richard! Birds of a feather flock together! I don't want Annie to get hurt or suffer any humiliation in the hand of this man!"

"Richard, he is not like his brothers," Ann Beauchamp insisted. "Richard is mature and responsible. Look how happy Anne is when she is with him."

"She needs to open her eyes to see what kind of man she's with," Richard Neville said. "I don't like him and I don't trust him. The York boys...all they think and cared for is themselves."

***

The next morning, Richard Neville got up early. It was snowing last night and he needed to clear out the snow.

To his surprise, however, the snow was already cleared.

Richard Neville wondered what had happened.

That night it snowed again, a little heavier than the night before.

And the next morning, the snow was all cleared up when Richard Neville went out to clear it.

On the third night, it was snowing again; and the next morning, the snow was already cleared up.

Richard Neville wondered what had happened.

***

On the fifth night, it was snowing again.

Richard Neville got up two hours earlier and peeked out of the window.

There, he saw a young man in his winter coat and hat, clearing up the snow with a shovel. He worked very hard.

By his body shape and movement, Richard Neville knew who he is.

***

Breathing heavily, Richard removed his hat and coat after getting back into the house.

To his surprise, he found Richard Neville making breakfast.

And a cup of hot chocolate was already on the table.

"You like to try my sausages?" Richard Neville asked him. "Have some hot chocolate."

Richard gave him a smile. "Sure." He sat and went on, "Anne always talked about your cooking..."

***

_Present day_

"So that's how your father won the approval from your grandfather," Anne finished the story.

"Wow," Ned nodded. "Mom, I'm wondering...if Dad's so helpful with Grandpa, why can't he help me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like...he could do my homework while I'm sleeping."

"Don't even go there," Anne laughed.

And the movie was over.

Yes, father-in-laws can be hard on their son-in-laws; but eventually they'll accept their daughters' choice. When they approve, it meant that they see that the man chosen by their daughters love and cared for her as much as they do.

**Author's Note:**

> The fairy tale "The Elves and Shoemaker" basically is about a poor but kindhearted shoemaker need to sell more shoes to pay his rent. He cut some leathers and went to sleep. The next morning, he woke up and found a pair of shoes was already made. He and his wife stayed up and found the elves making the shoes for them. They made clothes for the elves in return.
> 
> Here, Richard cleared up the snows while Richard Neville was asleep. After he got up early and found it was Richard who helped him, Richard Neville changed his mind about him and made him breakfast.


End file.
